Can I Have a Chip?
by dimitrisgirl18
Summary: Such a simple question, yet one to start an unlikely friendship. Effie Trinket, the "spy," and Johanna Mason, illegally smuggling junk food into District Twelve. Pearl pink hair just tops it all off. Written for the DWCA April Fool's Day! Challenge.


**A/N: First, I would like to start off by saying that this oneshot was written for the Down With the Capitol Authors April Fic Challenge- Random Objects. My prompt was:**

**A bag of potato chips/Effie Trinket and Johanna Mason/Pearl Pink/Kangaroo**

**As this was the April Fool's Day prompt, this story was written intended to be humorous, light, short, and mindless. If it seems that way, well, it was meant to be that way! Hope you enjoy my little piece of the fanfiction world.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness,**

**~DG~**

Johanna Mason was a girl full of surprises. She had seen many surprising things, she had surprised many people in the thing she had done, but she never failed to be surprised at her "dear friend" Effie Trinket.

Now, Effie, as far as she was concerned, was a waste of space. She had never liked those stupid escorts anyways, so of course, Effie being Effie; got on her nerves all the time.

Which brings us to this lovely day in late May, a bright spring day. Johanna was back visiting District Twelve. She had brought with her a (prohibited) supply of junk food. Ever since she had gotten out of District Thirteen, she had appreciated the stuff more than ever. This particular day, she had chosen a bag of potato chips. Walking out onto the balcony of an illegally inhabited empty Victors' Village house, she sat down on a chair and opened up the bag.

The air let out of the bag made a funny noise, like the popping of something being grilled. She laughed a little bit, and picked up a chip.

Little did she know that Effie Trinket had entered the house, investigating reports that someone was living there. With her being declared "a rebel hero," Katniss promoted her to work as "Assistant Investigator." Katniss had sent her to see to the reports, fully knowing that Johanna was living there. Effie, of course, did not.

So, there Effie was, creeping up the stairs after hearing something crunching and laughing. Her fearless "rebel" attitude most definitely helped her ever-lowering confidence. Not.

"Hello?" she whispered out onto the balcony, jittery and nervous.

Johanna jumped around and swung her fist from reflexes at the source of the noise. It barely missed Effie, and Johanna blinked, noticing who it was. "Effie?" she said, on the verge of laughing. She was in a good mood today, and couldn't help being amused at the escort's spy-like behavior. "Your…your hair! It's pink! Pearl pink!" This time, she could hardly contain her laughter. Never before had she seen such outrageous hair as this.

It was pink, pearl pink, and poofed up at the sides and top. Her bangs were sticking up, too. It was the hilarity of the situation that made her laugh, and she went back to eating her chips.

Effie, on the other hand, was severely traumatized. She never expected anyone to be up there! She began to walk around the large balcony, a spring in her step as she flitted about. Every so often, she would do a little hop-skip.

This, for some reason, reminded Johanna of a nervous kangaroo, and she started to laugh harder.

Effie gave her an odd look, and continued to do her little dance around the balcony, mumbling to herself. Finally, she stopped and turned to Johanna, shouting. "Do you think this is funny?" she said.

Johanna paused in her laughter. "Why, yes, yes I do." She munched another chip and chuckled. "Effie, you need to calm down."

With those words, Effie realized that she did, indeed, need to calm down. She sat in another chair and sighed.

Now, Effie was really scared out of her mind, and lost some of her wits. Normally, Effie never ate junk food. She had to keep her figure absolutely perfect, and that meant no junk food whatsoever. But this, this was a special occasion.

She stuck out her hand and timidly asked, "Can I have a chip?"

And so their friendship began.


End file.
